Everything I ever wanted
by Gqgrl1090
Summary: .The gang goes on a trip to florida. nathan and haleys relationship unfoleds.pairing PJ LB Naley. pleaz read and review
1. The day before

I dont own these charachters the WB does  
  
pairings: lucas\brooke Jake\peyton Nathan\Haley  
  
At school  
  
  
  
"Hey, tuter girl", brook says. My name is haley. Ok ok Haley, Me ,lucas,Jake, peyton, and Nathan are going on a trip to Key West florida,and we were wondering if you want to come. Ok Brooke, I'll come, when do we leave. :"Umm , tommoro'', she says sarcasticly. What i cant pack that fast, haley stated. OOOO yes you can. we can make a run to the mall with payton after school. Ok i gess ill see you after school,Haley siad rolling her eyes. What did i just get my self into.she says to her self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school at the mall.  
  
  
  
HAley get this bikiani, Brooke says holding up a light green thong bakiani. Brooke its haley not you,Peyton said. I like this one Peyton annonced holding up A sky blue bikani with ties on the side. I like it ill get this one and the pink one, haley declared. Wait, you need blue and pink sunglasses.Brooke said loud.Gezzz, Brooke ok,heley said. Ok we got bathing suits,and sun glasses, now we need jeans shorts and caprris,peyton declerd. Ok lets go to JC pennys, HAley said.  
  
OOOOOO haley these would look sooo cute on you, brooke siad holding up light denim short shorts. Ok fine ill get them. and u need this peyton said holding up a a light pink toob top. ANd well need somthing a little dressey and slutty,brooke siad holding up this black dress that goess higher than her knee and has all these slitts so can her flat stomach and some clevege. Im getting this,dont you think luke will like it.Peyton what about this  
  
brooke said holding up a black strapless halter dress that goes to your knee. Ya , Brooke i like it. Haley your turn, oooo i like this peyton said holding up a Hot pink dress that has a halter top and goes higher than your nee . YA its not soo bad,i like it,haley says. ok we got pants skirts shorts caprirs bathing suits and shirts, now we need nite wear shoes and for haley to get her bellybutton prcied. WHAT , HAley siad confusion. HAley come on me and peyton have ours pieced,and im sure nathan would like it. YA haley i bet he will. Why would i care if nathan likes it.haley declared. Because you no your like in love with him, brooke said in a funny way. No im not,and if i did he dont like me ,haley said. Ok lets go to VIctoria secrets,brooke says. WAit why are we goin there, Haley says with fridht. CAuse we need nite were bras and THONGS,Brooke says with happyness. Brooke no,do we have too,haley says with sadness. Yes we do come on haley lets go, peyton says dragin haley.  
  
  
  
At victoria secrets haley bout some matching thongs and some bikani panties,with matchin bras. Peyton boudht theabout the same. And you dont waqnt to no what Brooke bought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The trip begins

the morning of the trip  
  
Brooke peyton lucas jake and nathan are in the car  
  
Brooke: NAthan go in and get her.  
  
NAthan: Fine.  
  
NAthan gets out of the car and heds for haleys room.  
  
NAthan: HAley you almost ready.  
  
HAley dosent see it but nathan is looking her up and down.He say to him self " She looks hot in her red velvet jump siut and her phat farm sneakers and her hair pulled back in to a messy bun.  
  
HAley: ok Im ready.  
  
NAthan: Lets go.  
  
  
  
TH\hey head for Brookes car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the hotel.  
  
Brooke: OK room asignment. i want to share a room with luke, and peyton and jake want share a room.so i gess HAley and nathan will have to share one.  
  
Haley: Do i have a choice.  
  
Brooke: NO.  
  
HAley: well i gess were shareing a room then  
  
Nathan: you make it sound like a bad thing.  
  
As haley walks she roles her eyes and says YES.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAley and NAthans room  
  
HAley drops her bags and screams BROOKE  
  
Brooke: You rang  
  
HAley: Theres only one bed  
  
NAthan: we can make it work  
  
Brooke : See you guys can make it work.  
  
HAley: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
Brooke leaves Now its 10:00and they all cram into HAley and NAthans room.  
  
Brook: Lets play my favorite game.Truth or Dare. Peyton Truth or dare  
  
Peyyon: Truth  
  
Brooke: you've kissed every guy in the room whos the best kisser.  
  
Peyton: ummm.....i have to say nathan  
  
JAke: oooo so u sayin im a bad kisser  
  
Lucas: Me too  
  
Peyton: i neva siad that. ok Nathan truth or dare  
  
NAthan :dare  
  
Peyton: kiss Haley   
  
NAthan : THat not a problem.  
  
NAthan leans in and kisses haley.   
  
HAley: WOW .You no i think that im gonna go to bed .you guys mind takin the game in to another room.  
  
Lucas: shere hales  
  
  
  
HAley goes in the bath room and puts a pair of low rise white short shorts with blue and yellow vertical strips.and a very thin straped wite tanktop.that shows her bellybutton.. NAthan walks in  
  
Nathan: Haley JAmes has her belly button pierced  
  
HAley: Brook talked me into it.  
  
NAthan: well i think it looks sexy.  
  
HAley: THANKS I GESS. Im gonna go to bed.  
  
NAthan :me to  
  
he changed into a piar of blue and green checkerd pants. and a tight fiten white shirt.  
  
Haley: what side do you want  
  
NAthan: It doesnt matter.  
  
Haley :oo ok  
  
there is moaning souds from both peyton and brookes room  
  
Haley : well it doesnt seem that im gonna be sleeping any time soon. want to go to the in door pool.  
  
NAthan :shere  
  
HAley put her skey blue bikani on with high white thong sandales, and nathan puts an orange hawan swim trunks.  
  
Nathan:Why you look hot.  
  
HAley : what ever you say lets go to the pool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the pool  
  
HAley: That hot tub is callin my name  
  
Haley gets dizzy and almost falls and nathan catches her before she falls.  
  
NAthan: are you ok  
  
HAley: ya im fine i just havent eaten any thing to day.  
  
Nathan: well in that case lets go to Ultra Violet. its a cluib and resterant.  
  
haley chaged in to a pair of light demi jeans with flares with a Nathans tree hill high sweat shirt. and white phate farm sneackers. NAthans wearin jeans and an Abicrobian and fitch sweat shirt.  
  
At the club  
  
HAley : theat was the best burger  
  
Nathan: i have had better.  
  
Haley : ill be back i need to use the bath room  
  
NAthan: ok  
  
On her way back to the table this blonde haired guy with brown eyes named Ryan tried to hit on her.  
  
Ryan: Hey your kinda cute . im Ryan.  
  
HAley : im haley ,and bye  
  
Ryan : I think were gonna dance  
  
HAley: I dont  
  
Ryan: well i think we are( he grabs her arm)  
  
HAley : get off of me  
  
  
  
NAthan comes over  
  
Nathan: HAley Whats rong.  
  
Ryan: We're kind of going to dance  
  
HAley : NO we're no and get off of me.  
  
Ryan: NO  
  
  
  
NAthan: Get the hell of her  
  
Ryan: and what if i dont  
  
Nathan punches him in the face.  
  
Nathan: Thats what hapens  
  
Ryan : gezzz fine ill leave her alone (he leaves)  
  
Nathan: Haley are you ok.  
  
Haley: Ya im fine. Can we just leave.  
  
NAthan: all rite lets go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IN HAley and NAthans room  
  
THey both change back in the pajamas they had on before.They both get into bed.  
  
Haley: Nathan  
  
NAthan: Ya ,hales  
  
Haley: will you hold me.  
  
NAthan: sure ( he puts his arms around her.)  
  
  
  
Haley fell asleep.  
  
Nathan: I Love You ,Haley( he kisses her forhead and goes to bed)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so wht do u think do u like it or hate it. pleaz review. and pleaz dont make the reviws on how bad my speeling and puncuation,or gramer .im only in 7th grade ok  
  
luv ya. 


	3. Fun in the sun

HAley and NAthans room  
  
Brooke walks in and sees Haley in Nathans arms, still sleeping.  
  
Brooke: peyton get in here  
  
Peyton: WHat im trying to get dressed  
  
Brooke: look  
  
Peyton: awwww the look so sweet, dont let luke see this  
  
Brooke: ya i no he will probley ponnces on nathan.  
  
Haley wakes up  
  
Haley : What are you guys doing.  
  
Brooke: um just talking  
  
Peyton: ya just talking  
  
HAley: im going to go take a shower:  
  
Haley goes in the bathroom. Brooke and peyton leave .ans nathan wakes up.  
  
Haley: OO my god , i thought u were still sleeping( all haley has on is a big yellow towl)  
  
Nathan: Well im not, and u look hot  
  
Haley : HaHAHA, let me get my cloths and ill go back in the bathroom.  
  
NAthan: no u stay here i have to go take a shower.  
  
  
  
Nathan walks out of the shower and haley is wearing her pink bikini ,and a pair of lite denim short shorts and her hair up in a messy bun  
  
Haley: you ready to go to the beach.  
  
NAthan: ya lets go , sexy  
  
Haley: dont call me that.  
  
At the beach.  
  
Brooke: finally, what you guys couldnt get enough of each other.  
  
Haley: shut up brooke were not together.  
  
NAthan walks away and goes and talkes to the guys.  
  
Peyton: well you guys looked awfuly cozzy this morrning.  
  
Haley: thats because i had a realy bad night.  
  
Brooke: what happend  
  
HAley: Well these walls are realy thin so i no you guys had a good night. Me and nathan couldnt sleep so  
  
Brooke: you slept with him , was he good  
  
Haley: god no brooke, we went to a club, and i waqs walkin back to the table and this guy hit on me . nathan saw and came ova, and told the guy  
  
to get off of me the guy said no and nathan punched him.We came back to the hotle and feel asleep  
  
Brooke: u guys went to a club and didnt ask us  
  
Haley : you were to bissy.  
  
The girls r tanning and the guys come ova with ice cold water.  
  
Jake: 1  
  
NAthan: 2  
  
Luke: 3  
  
the girls: ahhhahhhhhh  
  
peyton :Jake im gonna kill u( peyton runs after him)  
  
Brooke: Lucas you better start runing( she chases him)  
  
HAley: Nathan you jerk( she slaps his arm)  
  
NAthan: dam you hurt.  
  
HAley: that serves you right  
  
Peyton: we are gonna go to the hotle for a nap then we are gonna party all nite  
  
Haley and Nathans room  
  
HAley put nathans sweat shirt on adn a pair of pajama shorts and layed down on the bed.  
  
HAley: What r u watchin  
  
NAthan: A baseball game  
  
HAley jumps onto the bed  
  
Haley : whos playin  
  
NAthan: yankees And the red sox  
  
HAley: who do u want to win  
  
Nathan: the YAnkees daaaa  
  
HAley : they suck, red sox all the way.  
  
NAthan starts to tickle haley  
  
HAley :stop, pleaz stop  
  
NAthan: say the yankees rock  
  
'HAley: never  
  
Brooke slames on the door  
  
Brooke: U guys ready  
  
Haley: In a minute  
  
HAley puts a light denim mini skirt and a hot punk halter top,white high sandalls, and a pink bellybutton ring.  
  
Nathan: wow you look sizzling  
  
HAley: you need better pick up lines.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The club  
  
Brooke: come on luke lets dance  
  
JAKe : peyton this isnt are seen do u want to go some where else  
  
Peyton: you read my mind.  
  
Nathan: hales, dont u think u drank enough  
  
Drunk HAley: no no no no nno  
  
Nathan picks haley up and takes her to the hotel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NAthan and haleys room  
  
haley: i dont feel good  
  
NAthan: you drank like15 shot of vodka, and like 5 magarittas. why dont u put your pajamans on  
  
Nathan: U should go to bed.  
  
Haley : arent u comein.  
  
Nathan: im gonna go 4 a walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the party at the pool.  
  
JAke: hey nate  
  
NAthan: hey  
  
JAke : weres hales  
  
Nathan: she sleeping  
  
Lucas: Hey nate, have you seen brooke  
  
Nathan: umm shes dancing over there  
  
Lucas: let me go get the dancin queen.  
  
NAthan: weres peyt  
  
JAke :shes drawin.  
  
NAthan: i should of gessed that  
  
Cassy : im cassy, and your cute  
  
nathan: im nathan, and your cute  
  
cassy: were u from  
  
Nathan: north carolina  
  
Cassy: im from boston.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***flash back***  
  
HAley: What r u watchin  
  
NAthan: A baseball game  
  
HAley jumps onto the bed  
  
Haley : whos playin  
  
NAthan: yankees And the red sox  
  
HAley: who do u want to win  
  
Nathan: the YAnkees daaaa  
  
HAley : they suck, red sox all the way.  
  
NAthan starts to tickle haley  
  
HAley :stop, pleaz stop  
  
NAthan: say the yankees rock  
  
'HAley: never  
  
** end Flash back**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CAssy : Nathan , u there  
  
NAthan: ya sorry  
  
cassy pulls in and kisses nathan. HALEY COMES DOWN AND SEES IT.nathan doesnt try and stop it.  
  
Haley: O my god(shes crying, and runs away.)  
  
NAthan: Haley wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think pleaz review  
  
Luv ya 


	4. i love you

the party at the pool  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cassy: nathan, you there  
  
Nathan: ya sorry  
  
  
  
Cassy pulls nathan in and kisses him,HALEY COMES DOWN AND SEES THEM KISSING, nathan doesnt stop it.  
  
HAley: Oo my god( she runs away crying)  
  
Nathan: Haley wait.  
  
CAssy: so u have a girlfriend.  
  
NAthan: no no,  
  
CAssy :then whats the problem.  
  
NAthan: im in love with her  
  
CAssy: then why are u still down here  
  
Nathan: i dont no ( he leaves)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AT the room  
  
NAthan: Haley can i come in, Haley u there.  
  
Haley opens the door.  
  
Haley: Why are you knocking.It's your room too.  
  
Nathan: What happend down there.  
  
Haley: I don't know.. I was just mad cause you were kiss that slut.  
  
Nathan: Did Haley James just swear.  
  
Haley: Slut isnt a swear. It's what people call Brooke because they dont no her.  
  
Nathan: Theres the sarcastic Haley I know.  
  
Haley: Im going to go take a shower,and this time i wont forget my bag.  
  
Nathan: awwwwww  
  
30 minutes later the shower was off but Haley hasnt came out of the bath room yet. Nathan knocks on the door. No one answeres.  
  
He opens the door and sees Haley passed out on the floor in her pajamas.He picks her up and puts her in the bed.  
  
Nathan: Night Hales.  
  
Haley: Good night, Nate (she roles over so shes in nathans arms.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nexted Morning  
  
NAthan wakes up. he looks ova and sees Haley sleeping so peacefully. All he could think is mhow he is falling in love with her.but does she   
  
feel the same.the stunt she pulled last night made him think.did she do that because shes falling fro him too.  
  
Haley: Nathan, what are you thinking about.  
  
Nathan: nothing.  
  
HAley: so, what are we doing to day  
  
Nathan: well, brooke draged lucas to the outlets they will be gone all day. And Jake and Peyton were Going to some art musem, they will be   
  
gone all dAY to.  
  
Haley: so wht did you have in m ind for today.  
  
NAthan: I can think of a few things( squeezing haley titer in his arms.)  
  
HAley: Nathan Scott you have a sick sick mind.  
  
Nathan: only when some one hot starts to provoke it.  
  
Haley: agen you need way better pick up line.oo ya who one that baseball game.  
  
Nathan: the red sox.  
  
Haley :i new they would. Hey i hurd about this place called dixcovery cove , you want to go there today  
  
NAthan: What do You do there.  
  
HAley: its like u interact with sea animals.  
  
Nathan: what ever you want to do hales  
  
Haley: In that case why not the spa,manacures,pedicures,and facials the works.  
  
NAthan: Now that i think about it discovery cove its is.  
  
Haley: well then im goona take a shower( HAley goes in the shower)  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Haley: NATHAN  
  
NAthan: whats rong  
  
HAley:get in here  
  
Nathan: ( he goes in the bathroom) wht is it  
  
Haley: Theres a bug over there( haley didnt no but part of her hot pink bra was showing)  
  
NAthan: it was a centerpiad  
  
Haley it was big and gross.  
  
Nathan: Ummm.... Haley , towl....lift...up  
  
HAley: oo my god,( she starts to blush)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At discovery cove  
  
Haley : i cant belive you nathan scott afride of a little sea lion.  
  
NAthan : it made wierd noises.  
  
Haley: if you say soooo.  
  
NAthan: zip it and dont tell anybody that  
  
Haley: who do u think i am , Brooke  
  
Kayla: Nathan Scott, Haley James  
  
Nathan: (turns arond) Kayla Berkly  
  
Kayla: i havent seen you sence 5th grade, what brings you guys down here.  
  
HAley: were on vacation eith some friends.You rember peyton Brooke, lucas and jake  
  
kaYLA: Who could forget Brooke, the fifth grade slut  
  
Haley: well who could forget u the fifth grade skank  
  
KAyla: excuse me  
  
Haley (shes realy pissed off) O come on we all no you tried to be like brooke. She had her first make-out party,and next week you did the same.  
  
Kayla: its not my fault i was popular and you werent,and probly still arent.  
  
Haley :you no i just relized why u hated me, back than and still do  
  
Kayla : and why was that  
  
HALEY: becauise me and lucas were inseprable, because we were and still are best friends. And you got sooo mad because he missed your party to keep me compney   
  
cause i sparand my anclewitch iwas your fault sence u pushed me down ther srairs.(haley walks away)  
  
KAyla: can you belive her,you probly begend them not to take her.  
  
Nathan: im in love with her Kayla  
  
KAyla: come on did u here what she siad too me  
  
NAthan: what do u mean the truth you always tried to be like brooke,but im just relizing this now( he leaves)  
  
  
  
NAthan dials haleys cell number  
  
NAthan: come on haley pick up your dam phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAleys and NAtes room  
  
Nathan:Haley you he....( haleys asleep on the bed)  
  
Haley: I thought you would be with kayla  
  
Nathan: why the person who i want to be with is sitting this bed.  
  
HAley : thats soo sweet but u dont mean that.  
  
NAthan leans in and kisses her pasionitly.  
  
Nathan: im fallen in love with you ,hales  
  
Haley: o my god , nate Im falling for you to  
  
Haley kisses him passionaly. He moves so she could get under him,"i want you nathan", i want you too.She starts to un butten his shirt. he pulls her shirt up.   
  
The kiss is get more intenss. her Shorts are off and all she has on are these hot pink lacey undees and a hot pink bra.Haley starts to moan .as nathan kisses her neck.  
  
Brooke: ( opens the doo) Hales you want to .....GO TUTOR GIRL.  
  
hALEY :O my god, brooke  
  
Nathan: Brooke its called nocking(hes said that sarcasticly)  
  
Peyton: whats everyone doing in here.wooooooo  
  
Brooke: it more like who are haley and nathan doing.  
  
Nathan: will you two please leave( sarcasticly, they leave)  
  
HALEY: THAT WAS SOO EMBARSING  
  
NATHAN: WERE DID WE LEAVE OFF  
  
Haley: i promise we will finish this later, but i have to go talk to brooke and peyton.( haley gets dressedand leaves)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the pool  
  
Brooke: so how did that happen  
  
HAley: what  
  
Peyton:You no what  
  
Haley: do u guys remeber kayla berkly  
  
Brooke: i hated that slut  
  
Peyton: she said i couldnt cheer she made me fall and i broke my arm  
  
Haley: well me and nathan so her today, And i siad we were on vaction with brooke and then she said who could forget that little slut  
  
Brooke: she called me a slut,well at least she says the truth  
  
Haley: me and nate got in to fight i left he came to the hotle. he told me hes falling in love with me we started to make out and then it just happened,ant you came in  
  
Lucas: what happened  
  
Brooke: nathan and haley, had sex  
  
Haley: Brooke  
  
Brooke: opps  
  
Lucas :you what  
  
HAley: no we didnt, because of brooke, you no what im gonna go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the room  
  
NAtahn: finally, now where were we  
  
Haley ( takeing her shirt ) right about here  
  
next thing you no it they have sex ,and haley isnt a virgen any more( lol i had to say it).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 days latter  
  
Haleys in her room alone. O my god im gonna through up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the drug store  
  
Haley: were are the pregnesy tests(she grabes one)  
  
Brooke: Haley, what doing her and whats in your hand( brooke grabs it) U think you mite be pregnet  
  
Haley: Ya, wht are you doing here  
  
Brooke :the same reason your here  
  
Haley :well everyones gone lets go see if we are going to be momys  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
in the room  
  
brooke: 30 seconds left:  
  
Haley: you ready 1....2....3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry for the cliff hanger but i have to keep you guys interested. what do u think love it hate it. well review  
  
luv ya 


End file.
